


Trucchi e metamorfosi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, commedy, pervy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Muten E Olong farebbero qualsiasi cosa per partecipare a una crociera piena di belle ragazze.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Olong/MutenPrompt: Insomma, siamo o non siamo maniaci?Lanciata da Aven90 (Andrea Ventura su fb)





	Trucchi e metamorfosi

Trucchi e metamorfosi

“Fingersi sposati a me sembra esagerato Olong” bisbigliò Genio. La donna al suo fianco ridacchiò, sporse le labbra rosse gonfie e gli premette i seni contro il braccio.

“Zitto e fa il vecchio beone rincitrullito, non ti dovrebbe venire difficile” bisbigliò al suo orecchio il mutaforma. Vide un ragazzo passare, mosse il capo facendo frusciare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Ci divertiremo amore!” trillò ad alta voce. Muten si abbassò gli occhiali da sole e osservò i seni e i glutei di una decina di ragazze in bikini che gli passarono al fianco.

“Oh sì, ci sarà da divertirci in questa crociera” ribatté.

“Insomma siamo o non siamo dei maniaci?” gli domandò Olong all’orecchio di nuovo a bassa voce. Lo strattonò e i seni prosperosi gli tremarono sotto il corpetto del vestito rosso fuoco.

“Non capisco” ribatté l’anziano. Guardò il pontile allontanarsi, il ponte della nave da crociera oscillò e il vento gli gonfiò la camicia hawaiana che indossava.

“I biglietti erano solo per una coppia. Resisti e vedrai che ora che siamo a bordo potremo fare tante belle conoscenze femminili” gli spiegò il maiale tramutato.


End file.
